Of Different Worlds
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: A year after Yuna and her guardians brought the calm she goes back to school. She is the new girl who has been named freak of the school, Tidus is the
1. Strange Encounters

Please no flames! This is a story about Tidus and Yuna!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantay X... or any of them for that matter if ya wanted to know. So if you sue me you better know how to play a flute because thats all I have... or you can always take one of my hamsters babys because I already have two!  
  
CH.1- Strange encounters  
  
" Yuna, Yuna, wake up!" Lulu said shaking me lightly.  
  
" Five more minutes," I conplained rolling over.  
  
" Come on now, it's the first day of a new school, you can't be late. You may be the High Summoner that defeated Sin but I don't think that will get you out of trouble," she said as I finally gave in and stood up. She left and I quickly changed into a pair of black baggy pants and a red tank top. I quickly ran out of the house and rove to school.  
  
As I walked into school I looked at my schedule and walked to my first class.  
  
" Yunie!" I heard someone yell running up to me. She hugged me and I just smiled at her.  
  
" Hey Rikku, how have you been?" I questioned as she showed me to an empty desk next to her.  
  
" I've been great! Do you remember meeting Gippal on our adventure?" she questioned as a man with blonde hair walked up to me.  
  
" Of course I remember him," I said.  
  
" Wow, I've never been this close to a celebraty before," he said getting closer to me.  
  
" Um, thats nice," I chocked out as I heard him and Rikku laugh.  
  
" Sorry, I had to do that," he laughed sitting down as the teacher walked in.  
  
" I see we have a new student with us today, a famous one at that, Miss. Yuna, please come to the front and introduce yourself," the teacher stated sitting down as I slowly strolled to the front of the classroom.  
  
" Hi, my name is Yuna, I'm 18 and I'm a senior and I just moved here from Bevelle and I live with my friend Lulu," I explained as something caught my eye. I turned to head to the door and someone stood there looking at me. I knew who it was too, it was Auron, " Auron?" I whispered.  
  
He nodded before walking off leaving me dumbfounded as I quickly walked back to my seat and sat down.  
  
" You saw him to right Yunie?" Rikku questioned eyeing me and I swiftly nodded before turning my attention to the window. The time slowly passed and the bell rang singnling the end of the class bell as everyone left the room. I slowly made my way to my locker and once I was there a guy ran into me. I offered my hand to help him up and he quickly accepted standing to him feel once again eyeing me with anger in his eyes.  
  
" Watch where you're going! God," he snapped walking off.  
  
" Right, you did it," I said rolling my eyes as I quickly walked to my next class. When I walked into the class it suprised me to see Auron of all people sitting in the teachers chair. He was wearing Kakhi pants with a black shirt along with his dark sunglasses. He looked up at me and smiled seeing that I was in his History class.  
  
" Well if it isn't Yuna. Haven't seen you in awhile," he said taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
" Sir Auron, what are you doing here?" I questioned eyes wide with curiosity in my voice.  
  
" We got a second chance to live," he whispered and I nodded.  
  
" I'm glad Sir Auron, it's a pleasure seeing you again after so long," I stated taking a seat by the window. Since Auron was my teacher the bad thing was is that I wouldn't be aloud to slack off or he would kick me into gear. The class bell soon started and a guy walked in late. Not just any guy really, that jerk of a guy that ran into me this morning, the guy that was offically a jerk in my book.  
  
" Well if it isn't Tidus, it's nice to know that you have desided to show up for class today, your late," Auron stated.  
  
" Yeah, so sue me," he spat walking to his seat. He looked at me and glared at me as I looked at him confused. Auron just smiled like he was up to something and continued on lectureing the class on the daily lesson until the bell rang.  
  
I quickly ran out of the classroom before anyone could stop me went to my locker then to the lunch room to find Rikku and Gippal. Once I spotted them at a lunch table I walked up to them.  
  
" Is it alright if I sit here?" I questioned nodding to the empty chair across the table from them.  
  
" Of course Yunie!" Rikku elclaimed.  
  
" It would be an honor Lady Yuna," Gippal said as I sat down in the chair.  
  
" So why didn't you come the this school last year?" Gippal questioned.  
  
" I went to Bevelle High because I was needed at the capital to do some things and sort some things out," I explained.  
  
" Oh I see," he said.  
  
" Well, if it isn't little miss famous with your gang, I saw you sucking up to Mr. Auron earlier, your not as hot as you think you may be," I heard someone say from behind me as I slowly turned around to meet 'the jerk.'  
  
" Hey take that back you big meany!" Rikku yelled standing up. Once Tidus turned around to face her his mouth turned into a smirk and she gasped, " it can't be you!"  
  
" I'm sorry, did you expect someone else Rikku?" he questioned with the smirk still danceing on his lips.  
  
" Tidus, Yunie, whats going on? Don't you remember each other?" she questioned with confustion written all over her face.  
  
" They don't, it might be a bad thing, but if you think about it maybe it is a good thing they don't remember the past," Auron stated walking up to the group.  
  
" Sir Auron, what are you and Rikku talking about?" I questioned standing up. He handed me a sphere and I eyed it confusingly.  
  
" Watch it later when you get home, then give it to the dimwit once your done with it," he stated walking away from us as I put the sphere in my oversized pockets.  
  
" As I said before freak before we were inturupted, you sucking up to the teacher, I knew all hotshots were fake," he spat at me walking away back to his group of friends who had watched to whole thing from there seats.  
  
" Stupid Jock, your all the same if you ask me," I spat as we continued to talk until the bell rang.  
  
" Don't worry about him Yunie, don't let him get on your bad side, no offense but I don't like your bad side," Rikku said walking in the oppisite direction of me.   
  
" Sure Rikku, I will try," I whispered to myself as I slowly made my way to my classroom.  
  
AN- Hey, this is Tiff here with a new story! My first Final Fantasy one! Yeah!! I hope you have enjoyed it so far! If you have any suggestions on what I can write please tell me!! Well please Reveiw so I can continue typing this so I know if I am boring the daylights out of you! I know you all know where the reveiw button it so you better click it and reveiw!!!!!! 


	2. Explainations

Hey I'm back with a new ch to this story... please review. This is a Yuna/Tidus fic... Rikku/Gippal and Lulu/Wakka... I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Chapter 2- Explinations  
  
As Yevon had to be on my bad side today Tidus was also in my English class and studyhall. In studyhall I sat by myself doing my homework so I wouldn't have any when I went home but I couldn't help but overhear Tidus bragging about his latest blitz win.  
  
" Yuna, you look depressed, what's up? Gippal questioned as he took a seat across the table from me. I sat with my back against the wall and one of my legs on the bench I was sitting on with my other one on the floor.  
  
" Nothing really, just thinking of the past is all, nothing to worry about," I said turning my eyes to meet his.  
  
" Tell me about it, tell me how you first became a summoner," he said as if he were a pro at helping people.  
  
" Alright, I don't see why not. It happened here in Besaid. I was praying to the Fayths for what seemed like years, then thats how I obtained Valfore, an Aeon. I wanted to become a summoner to follow in my fathers footsteps, I have to say Lulu and Wakka weren't to happy about it. To bring the calm seemed like a calling to me, I never thought that we would be the ones to bring the eternal calm. I am grateful to my friends because they were there every step of the way. Sir Auron was my fathers guardian as well as mine, when he asked me if he could be my guardian I couldn't say no. After we defeated sin he vanished along with Sir Jeckt and his son," I explained.  
  
" I see, so you didn't end up fighting sin by yourself then," he stated.  
  
" Right, I had all my friends by my side," I said laughing a bit.  
  
" And Rikku?" he questioned eyeing me.  
  
" She was the only family I knew of, she was also my guardain and friend. She was the youngest out of the group but she could hold her own," I said remembering the times she had helped me in battle.  
  
" Yes, she is amazing," Gippal said in a daze. I couldn't help but smile at his expression.  
  
" Yes, she is a good cousin as well," I said as the bell rang, " well, it was really nice talking to you."  
  
" I hope we become good friends in the future," he stated shaking my hand as he walked out the door. I slowly walked to my locker and put all my books away and slowly walked out to my car. Once I was in I drove of toward my house. When I got there I was greeted at the door by Lulu and Auron.  
  
" We need to explain some things to you Yuna," he said asI handed him the sphere in my pocket.  
  
When we watched it I was shocked on what it was. I was a sphere about some of my pilgrimage but what suprised me the most was that Tidus was there every step of the way.  
  
" I don't understand," I whispered  
  
" Tidus was also one of your guardians Yunie, but Yevon erased you memries along with his about each other," Lulu explained.  
  
" But why?" I questioned searching for an answer.  
  
" So it wouldn't hurt you guys in the end because you were in love with each other," Rikku said walking in with Gippal.  
  
" Rikku, she didn't need to know that!" Lulu argued.  
  
" Well, she was going to find out sooner or later, I just had the guts to say it unlike the rest of you," she said.  
  
" This is too much to absorb," I stated, " you can't tell me that I fell in love with a complete jerk who is was rude to me today, This isn't right, I wouldn't fall in love with a jerk just to have my memories erased after my pilgiamage!"  
  
I ran out of the house and to the beach to get some air. I could feel the hot tears freely falling from my eyes but why would I cry? Is it because I know it's true? No, I wouldn't do that, or would I? Yevon I'm so confused, why did you do this to me? Right when I was finally happy? Did you have this planned or are you just playing around with my head? All these questioned were rolling around my head when I heard someone call out to me. I turned my head toward the voice to see Rikku running toard me.  
  
" Oh Yunie!" she said sitting down next to me.  
  
" How could I have fallen in love with a complete ass like that?" I questioned through my sobs.  
  
" He wasn't a complete ass to you then believe me I know, all he cared about was for your safety. We all wished for your safety but he wished for it more because along the way he fell in love with you," she explained giving me a comforting hug.  
  
" It doesn't make sense though, it just doesn't. I finally think I have my life figured out and then this happens out of the blue. It not fair!" I complained.  
  
" Lifes not fair," she simpely stated.  
  
" Thanks Rikku, you have helped me so much words can't explain," I said standing up.  
  
" Anything for a friend," she smiled.  
  
" Hey, you want to go to Besaid Cafe and get something to eat?" I questioned with a smile on my face.  
  
" Wow, you sure cheered up fast," she stated.  
  
" I just figure things will happen, ya know? " I said as we started to walk.  
  
" Hey, can Gippal come?" she questione giving me puppy dog eyes. ( come on who could say no to that?)  
  
" Alright," I said as we picked him up along the way. We made our way into the Cafe and took a seat as we started to talk before our food came. I was drinking my soda when I looked out the window to see a firmiliar face staring back at me.  
  
TBC.  
  
Sorry for the little cliff hanger at the end.... I just didn't feel like typing any more...lol. I'm not use to typing my stories in chapters! Well, please reveiw, I would like that becasue then I could write more! And if anything is spelt wrong it's because I don't have spell chack on the thing I write my stoies on... sorry but I'm sure you can figure out what it says!... I hope. 


	3. Tidus's father and the new girl

AH... My Hamsters gonna have BABYS! Gah! I dunno what to do! Anyone wanna help?  
  
Yo, whats up? Chapter 3! Maybe... I dunno. Tell me if I should continue to write this story! I don't wanna bore you to death. Sorry I didn't spell "Jecht" right in the last chapter!  
  
Reveiw responses:  
  
Tidus01 - Thanks for your reveiw! I'm glad you loved it... I guess you will have to wait and see how things turn out... I'm so mean!  
  
Insane Punk Pixie- At first I wasn't really sure who I was going to have staring at her but I made it someone who knows Tidus... I know they make a cute couple!  
  
Reality's Dreams- I wasn't really sure how I was going to make this fic work but I'm slowly trying to figure out how to write it...lol... I just thought of trying to something different.  
  
u - I will try to update as much as possible!  
  
DarkangelB- I'm glad you liked it, I love twisted plots... I'm thinking of putting Paine into this fic but I'm not sure who all to put in it!  
  
mouskin- Thanks for the info... I didn't mean to put "yo" in, I was in the process for IM'ing my friend and I typed it in the wrong thing but I will fix it, thanks for telling me, and thanks for the spelling!   
  
Data Drain- Hey big bro!!! YOU SUCK! You didn't even read my story so shut your hole loser!  
  
By the way... I don't own FFX or FF8  
  
Chapter 3- Tidus's dad and the new girl  
  
He smiled at me and I looked at him with a confused look on my face.  
  
" Yunie, do you remember him?" Rikku questioned standing up. I looked at him again and it seemed just to click.  
  
" He's back to?" I questioned leaving some money on the table before running outside along with Rikku and Gippal.  
  
" Well, if it isn't Braskas daughter," he said with a smile.  
  
" Jecht, your back to? I thought that only Auron was back," I stated.  
  
" Nope, I'm back here along with my son," he stated.  
  
" I'm so glad," I smiled. Just then I saw Tidus come around the corner curseing under his breath about how he hates his father.  
  
" Well, I'm glad you desided to join us Tidus," Jecht said as he looked up to see the group by his father.  
  
" Oh, you the wanna be is here to, that sucks," he spat glareing at me.  
  
" Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you," I stated looking at him with confustion in my eyes. He didn't answer and just leaned up against the wall.  
  
" Don't let him get to you, he's just upset that the couch worked him extra hard at blitz practice today. Hey it's good for him. He's out of shape," Jecht commented.  
  
" So, your Tidus's father?" I questioned.  
  
" Didn't you know that? Yuna, whats up? He was one of your guardians, you all were the ones to defeat sin, or me. Come on, don't tell me you forget who my son was!" Jecht exclaimed.  
  
" Um, about that Sir, she doesn't remember, Yevon erased her memery of him," Rikku said as he looked at me confusedly. He shrugged it off and said his goodbyes. We watched him leave and then started to head home. Once at Lulu's I changed into my night clothes and quickly went to bed. When I woke up the next morning it was only 5:30 and school didn't start til 8:00 ( ha I wish, mine starts at 7:00am... too earily if you ask me) I got up and got a shower then put on some clean clothes and desided that I would walk around the block for awhile to clear my head of the events from the night before.  
  
Everything was still so confusing to me. Everyone I knew told me that once I had loved Tidus but it didn't seem to click at all to me. Maybe it was best this way, me not remembering him that is but some how I wanted to. I wanted to remember him because everyone else wanted me to. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and soon found myself knocked to the ground by this girl I had never seen before. * Of course I don't know her, I just movd here*  
  
" Hey, you alright?" she questioned helping to my feet once again.  
  
" Yeah, I think I'll survive, it was nothing serious," I stated looking up at her.  
  
" Well, I'm really sorry for doing that I wasn't expecting someone to be out here so I kind of went for a run and here I am," she stated, " why are you out here so earily?"  
  
" I woke up earily and I desided to walk around because there was nothing to do and I needed to clear my head of somethings," I stated. * Why is she being so nice to me?*  
  
" Oh, by the way my name is Paine, it's nice to meet you, I just moved here yesterday," she said shaking my hand.  
  
" Oh, sorry, how rude of me, my name is Yuna, it's a pleasure," I said with a giggle.  
  
" So, do you think that you could show me to the school so I can pick up my books and stuff?" she questioned and I nodded. We walked off in the direction of school, I desided I wouldn't drive today because it was funner to walk. It took about 15 minutes to get there but it was worth it because I made a new friend.  
  
" The office is this way," I stated showing her to the office. She got her schedule and we walked to the library and I saw Tidus there with his friend Squall ( ok I know it's from FF8 but I couldn't think of anybody)  
  
" Hey Tidus, who's that girl over there?" Squall questioned nodding my way.  
  
" Thats the new girl Yuna, don't liking her now, she's stuck up. She's thinks she's all that because she's a high summoner," he stated.  
  
" Now how can you know this? She's new here and you don't know her. You need to learn to stop judging people because of who they are. I mean look at you, your the most popular guy in school and you rib it in everyones face. I haven't seen her going around going, I'm the one who defeated sin all bow and wirship me, no, she's only talks about it when asked," Squall stated stand up.  
  
" Hey man, where are you going?" Tidus snapped as his friend slowly walked away from him.  
  
" I'm going to be a gentleman and ask them if they need help with anything and introduce myself dimwit," he spat walking off.  
  
Sorry for stopping it there. I didn't know what else to write and I'm really confused. My Hamster Snowflake is about to have children and I dunno what to do. I thought I had two females. Snowflake is all white with red eyes ( she's so cute!!) And then there is Oreo, he is black with his paws white and under his chin white... I dunno I guess I was hungery that day, after all I named him after Marching band pratice and I am usually hungery afterwards...lol... Anyways, please reveiw!!!! If you can e-mail me if you have any info on how to take care of a pregnant hammy!! Please!? 


	4. The blue haired jerk

Yeah! My hamster had 5 babies but I don't know how to take care of them!  
  
Chapter 4- The jerk with blue hair!  
  
" You guys need help?" Squall questioned walking up to us. I smiled at him and Pained looked at him.  
  
" Not really, we seem to have everything under control," I said.  
  
" Oh, I see, well, how are you this fine morning, I don't believewe have met before, I'm Squall," he said shaking my hand.  
  
" I'm Yuna, and this is Paine," I said with a smile.  
  
" Would you like some help around the school?" he questioned and we nodded but I saw Tidus and walked up to him.  
  
" I was told to give this to you," I said handing him the sphere before running up to catch up to the others. I was glad Squall was offering showing us around because I didn't know where I was going. He was showing us around when I ran into somebody. I looked up to see a young man, maybe a Junior or Senior standing in front of me. His hair was blue and it was all over the place like he hadn't brushed it for days as his piercing dead blue eyes looked at me.  
  
" Well, if it isn't Lady Yuna, to what may I owe this pleasure?" he questioned taking my hand in his kissing in.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I don't believe we have met," I stated.  
  
" Of course not, I know you from my dad, my name is Sea Guado (sp??)," he said as I pulled my hand out of his grip. Squall walked up to him and glared as he backed off and we continued on the tour of the school before it started. When the bell did ring I was already in class sitting by the window and nodding off into lala land. My mind was on other things at the moment. Just then I turned my head to the door to see Sea walk in and took the seat next to me.  
  
" We meet again lovely lady," he smirked. It kind of grossed me out to see him smirk like that but I smiled so I wouldn't be rude. I guess he took it the wrong way because the next thing I knew he had his hand in mine and he entertwined our fingers.  
  
" May I ask what you are doing?" I questioned as he didn't say anything and he didn't appear to want to let go of my hand. I tried to get out of his grip but it was no use so I just pouted all bell in my mind how this guy had just dubbed himself my boyfriend without my permission. Once the bell rang he let go of my hand and I darted out of the classroom and hurried off to my next class before he could figure out what way I went. I turned a corner to sharply and I ran straight into another person I didn't really want to see but better him than the other guy.   
  
" I'm sorry Tidus, I really didn't mean to do that, I was trying to get away from Sea," I stated and he looked at me.  
  
" So, your the one he likes, listen, I wouldn't trust him if I were you, he's a selfish jerk who thinks of nothing but himself, he takes after his father," he stated helping me up.  
  
" Thanks for the information," I stated as he started to follow me. I looked back at him and he knew why I was looking at him.  
  
" We have the same teacher for Social Studies, besides, I need to ask you something about this sphere, will you meet me at the cafe after school today to talk with me?" he questioned as we entered the classroom.  
  
" Alright, I guess I kind of have to," I stated taking a seat. I took the notes while he was talking andI noticed that Tidus was looking at me the whole time trying to figure something out. I guess he watched the sphere in the computer lab before school started because I didn't know of any other place he could have watched it. That means he watched it with Squall because they met up after he gave us the 'grand tour' of the school. I attempted to continue paying attention to Auron but I found myself wondering about my past. Why would someone want to ruin my life? I was kicked out of my thoughts by the bell when I stood and ran to lunch before anybody could catch up to me and I sat down with my friends. I introduced Paine to the others and they became friends quickly but then something unexpected happend. Sea walked up and pulled up a chair nextr to me taking my hand in his kissing it. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and Rikku could tell I was in discomfort.  
  
" Yunie, can we talk, alone?" she questioned standing up pulling me along with her to the corner of the lunch room where Squall was sitting.  
  
" Thanks cuz, I owe you one," I stated leaning against the wall.  
  
" It's okay, but how do you know that guy? He's giving me the willies, he reminds me of that one guy, you know who," she said, I knew who she was talking abour too. It had to have been. Why else would he be acting like a love sick puppy? Suddenly it came to me, I knew who had stole my memories of Tidus, and I knew excatly how to get them back, I hope.  
  
So what do you think? Sorry so short and sorry I haven't updated in so long... I've been outta ideas. Please reveiw! and if you can give me some ideas.. I'm kinda out! 


	5. Talk of the Past

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated for awhile... shame on me! I know I know... I will accept any punishment you throw at me!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own FF8 or 10/10-2 ( or any other final fantasys I just randomly throw in)  
  
Chapter 5- Talk of the past  
  
When standing in the conrner of the lunch room I found my eyes wondering to TIdus who continued to look at me. I gave him a weak smile as I saw Sea start to walk up to us. I ran out of the room quickly and ran until I made it to the stairs that took you to the roof of the school. I didn't care if it was restricted, I darted up them and onto the roof where I slammed the door behind me and I caught my breath.  
  
" I wasn't expecting this, why is he after me?" I questioned myself walking over to the railing looking down to the ground.  
  
" Yuna?" I heard someone ask from behind me and I turned around to see Tidus standing ther behind me.  
  
" Oh, it's you. What's up? You heard to call me a poser and a freak?" I questioned turning my back to him so he wouldn't see the tears that glazed over my eyes that I refused to let fall.  
  
" I'm not going to call you that, I swear, I saw you come up here to get away from Sea and I was worried about you so I followed you up here to see if you were okay," he stated walking closer to me placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" Oh really, and what would a blitz jock like you know about being worried?" I snapped shrugging his hand off my shoulder but it didn't move. He placed his other arm on my other shoulder and pulled me back to him as he drapped his arms around me.  
  
" I was worried, that guy gives me the creeps and nobody desirves to be touched by him, let alone the High Summoner," he whispered in my ear causing me to become slightly angered. He was only worried because I was the High Summoner?  
  
" Let go of me," I snapped breaking out of his grasped spinning around to face him, " you don't know what it's like to see millions around you die do you? Thinking that you are going to be next! I thought that I would have died a million times over on my pilgrimage but I didn't, my friends did, Auron, Jecht, my father, my mother, and tons of other people. They were all worried about me because they were afraid of what I was and what was after me. They pittied me because I sacrificed my life to being a summoner to bring the calm and I never asked for anything in return for it. I sure as hell don't need you worrying about me because I can take care of myself just fine."  
  
" Yuna, it's not like that," he whispered as I turned my back to him.  
  
" You only care because you saw the sphere and you don't know what to believe, well I don't either, I don't know what is going on anymore, I thought that after the eternal calm I would be able to finish off school and live a normal life but that isn't an option anymore because of Sea," I stated walking to the door, " class is about to start, we will finish this later."  
  
Without another word I walked off the roof leaving behind a very confused Tidus to his thoughts. * That was unexpected, I've never done anything like that before.* I thought before heading to class. I took a seat in the back corner and looked out the window the entire time until the class ended and I quickly went to my last class.  
  
" Hey, wait up!" I heard someone yell from behind me and I turned around to see Squall and Paine running up to me.  
  
" What's up?" I questioned as they started to walk by my side.  
  
" What were you and Tidus talking about on the roof. Once you left the room he jumped up and ran out saying ' If that bastard hurt her I'm going to kill him ten times over' I wasn't expecting that out of him, whats up between you two?" Squall questioned as I looked at him with a 'I don't want to talk about it right now,' look and he left it alone as we entered our classroom. The teachered walked in half drunk as he took a seat and passed out cold.  
  
" Does he always fo that?" Pained questioned as Tidus walked in late. He pushed the teachers desk hard causing it to go flying against the wall and the teacher fell to the floor unfazed by the action causing a few people to laugh.  
  
" Now class, this is the reason why you shouldn't teach drunk," Tidus mocked in a professtional vioce before nudging the teacher with his foot as he took his seat in the back of the room.  
  
" Yep, happens all the time, don't let it get to you though, he's a nice teacher, once you get passed the he's always drunk part," Squall started turning to his friend in the back motioning him over. He stood and walked over taking a seat on my desk leaninf his back against the wall.  
  
" Whats up?" he questioned turning to me.  
  
" Nothing what so ever," I stated turning my attention back to Paine, " how has your day been?"  
  
" It's been alright, people here really seem to accept me even if they don't know alot about me, that's cool," she stated. I had the urge to burst out laughing right there and then but I desided against it and nodded. I was glad she was fitting in because I sure as hell wasn't. We talked the rest of the bell until we desided to skip the last ten minute to grab a soda. What was the point in staying in the class if the teacher wasn't teaching? Tidus drove me to the cafe with Paine and Squall drove Rikku and Gipal. We met up at the cafe and sat in a group talking about random things until everybody but Tidus and I were left.  
  
" Yuna, please tell me, what was it like defeating Sin?" he questioned causing me to look up from my Orange Soda.  
  
" I hated it, I truely did. I knew at first that I would die trying to safe the world but then we found the other way. It was hard to part from the aeons, I have loved them like my own, I trusted them but I believed in the mission and I carried out my duty to Spria," I explained taking a sip of my pop as he looked at me.  
  
" Who do you think would take our memories of each other?" he questioned as our eyes met in an intense gaze.  
  
"Seymour, along my journy I met him and he offered himself to me for marriage. He said that he would be willing to become the fianl aeon and defeat Sin like so many others had but I couldn't. I did accept however but it was inturupted by my friends who refused to let me go through with it. We killed him again and we didn't think anything of it until we camr to fight Sin once again. One of the battles we had to fight was against Seymour who had somehow become part of Sin. He was jealous of me because I did not return his feelings and he wished to dispose of me so nobosy else could have me. My friend wouldn't alow this so they killed him along with Sin and Yu Yevon," I explained looking down at the table.  
  
" How do you think Sea plays a part in all of this?" he asked causing my head to snap up to look at him.  
  
" He is his son from what I can see, either that or somehow he managed to revert into any age he wants. I know that Sea is either Seymour or his son. I know that he is interested in me and I won't alow him to do anything to me again," I stated.  
  
" I won't let him touch you," I heard Tidus said with a possessive tone of voice. It caused me to giggle at the fact that he was beinf protective of me after he had be a total ass to me ever since I came back.  
  
" Gee thanks, I didn't know you cared," I laughed causing him to smirk.  
  
" I would always care about you Yuna," he grinned causing me to look at him confusedly.  
  
" What are you talking about?" I questioned as he stood up extending a hand to help me up. I grabbed it as we walked out of the cafe and to he beach where we stood looking at the sky for what seemed like forever.  
  
" I remember something that wasn't on the sphere," he stated as I looked at him like he was crazy. It wasn't fair, how come he could remember something and I couldn't?   
  
" What do you remember?" I questioned turning to him as he smiled down at me.  
  
" Actions speak louder than words," he whispered wrapping his arms around me.  
  
" What are you doing? Are you feeling alright? This is Yuna, you know, that freak from school that you don't like," I questioned searching his eyes for something I would never find, " what did you remember?"  
  
" This," he whispered bending down to kiss me full on the lips. I was shocked out of my mind when he did this. I sure as hell wasn't expecting him to kiss me! He must of hit his head on something to be doing this. To my suprise I found myself melting into the kiss. Now I was the one who was going crazy, he was I kissing the man who I thought was a jerk but I felt a strange warm feeling run trhough me as he intensified the kiss. It was like electricity going through me that wanted to get out and the only thing that could make the pain stop was the kiss. He pulled away from me with a smirk on his face as I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
" I wasn't expecting that," I whispered as he strocked my back.  
  
" Neither was I," he said placing his chin on my head. We were unaware the the whole ganf was watching from afar. Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Rikku, Kimari, Gippal, Squall, and Paine all grinned at the sight in front of them before walking away to leave us in peace.  
  
" Tidus?" I whispered against his chest.  
  
" Hmm... what is it?" he questioned rubbing my back.  
  
" What are we going to do to Seymour when we find him?" I questioned as he pulled me away from him looking down at me.  
  
" I can think of a few thing I would like to do to him. None of which that would benifit him any," he smirked kissing my cheek before walking me home, " thanks for talk to me today."  
  
" Anytime," I said as he kissed me on the forehead before driving away in his car. I sighed as I leaned up against the wall once inside of the house only to get the shit scared out of me by Rikku.  
  
" Come on, give me details!" She laughed watching my face grow red in embarassment.  
  
" Yes, do tell," Gippal laughed as I gapped at them.  
  
" Your all dead!" I yelled chasing them around the house. I had to admit than for the first time in along time I was happy again and I had Tidus to thank for that. Would he continue to be nice to me at school? I guess I would have to wait and find out.  
  
Hey... I'm still really sorry I didn't update sooner! Please forgive me!! Please read and reveiw! I hope this makes you happy!!!! Tiff 


	6. Planning

Disclaimer- I don't own FF8- 10/10-2!  
  
Chapter 6- Planning   
  
That night I had a nightmare that I couldn't get out of my head the next morning, it seemed so real, what was happening and all.  
  
I drove to school the next day earlier than usual and went to the school library. I saw Squall there already but decided to ignore him as I walked up to a bookshelf and scanned the books not really looking at them. I grabbed a random book entitled ' Pendragon' sitting down starting to read it. It would have caught my interest if my mind wasn't other places at the current moment as I slammed the book onto the desk causing all eyes to turn to me as I laid my head down on the desk trying to get rid of the images that plauged my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Squall looking down at me with worry written all of his face. He pulled me out of the library and took me to a hallway where we stood in sielence.  
  
" Yuna, what's wrong? Did Tidus do something to you?" he questioned placing a hand on my shoulder as I shook my head no, " then what's up? Come on, you can tell me."  
  
" I had a nightmare last night, it was about Seymour," I whispered as we sat down.  
  
" What was it about?" he questioned causing a tear to fall down my cheek.  
  
" He kill everybody I knew, Rikku, Jecht, Auron, Lulu, Wakka, everybody. He killed Tidus right in front of me then knocked me unconcious," I shook my head attempting to get the horrible images out of my head, " and then... then he... raped me."  
  
His eyes grew wode as he placed an arm around my shoulder leaning me against him as he stroked my hair.  
  
" Don't worry, your friends wouldn't let that happen to you, they are stronger than to go get themselves killed by that bastard," he whispered as I cried on his shoulder. He let me cry for about ten minutes until we heard footsteps and we looked up to see a very pissed off looking Tidus. I looked up at him with blood red eyes with tear stains on my cheek as his face softened looking at me.  
  
" What's wrong?" he questioned bending down to my level looking at Squall how let go of me.  
  
" I'd rather now repeat it," I whispered standing up running away from the two boys who just looked after me.  
  
" Squall, what's wrong with her?" he questioned as he explained my dream to him and he punched the wall causing blood to form on his knuckles, " that bastard, he's sending her thoses dreams, I'm know it!"  
  
" What makes you think that?" Squall questioned looking at his friend confusedly.  
  
" Because he sent me the same dream," was his answer as he ran away to search for me. He ran everywhere he could think of, he searched even inch of the school looking for me but never did until he thought of one logical answer, Iwasn't at school. He ran to his car ( you make up what kind he has) and sped off in the direction of the beach. He quickly parked and ran on the beach until he saw me walking on the edge of the water with my shoes off. I was wearing a black skirt that went to about my knees and a light blue tank top.  
  
* She's gorgeous,* he thought stepping closer to me as I summoned a staff into my hands. I held it out in front of me and slowly walked on the top of the water into a deaper part of the ocean not noticing he was there. I figured since I loved dancing it would reviel stress and this was the only way I could think of that would also cause me to lose alot of extra energy. I spun the staff in circles in fron of me before lifting it over my head as my outfit changed into my Summoner robes. I danced my heart out until I became aware of the pair of eyes watching me in awe and I forced myself to change back into my regular clothes and walked back to shore.  
  
" Tidus," I stated walking over to my sandles slipping them on as my staff vanished from sight. I turned back to him forcing a smile as he comtinued to gawk at me. I walked up to him and placed a hand under his chin closing his mouth, " it's rude to stare."  
  
" Who said I was staring? I was gazing," he defended with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Whatever," was all I said as I started to walk away from him. He ran to my side and walked with me until he got to his car and grabbed my hand.  
  
" Let me give you a ride, it's the least I can do for violateing you last night," he stated as I turned to look at him.  
  
" You think you violated me? I'd rather it be you than Seymour, believe me, that's just sick," I stated thinking back to my dream. Tidus pulled me to the passanger side of the car and put me in as he took his place on the drivers side. He drove off to school in sielence until we got there and he followed me to my locker.  
  
" Don't think about him Yuna, forget about it," he said as I got out my books. I turned to walk away but a strong hand turned me around as I looked up into Tidus's light blue eyes.  
  
* Funny how his eye's are my favorite color,* I thought gazing into them. He leaned down as placed a kiss on my lips before breaking away.  
  
" I will meet you after first bell so we can walk to History together," he stated walking away from me leaving me glued to that spot. I leaned up against the lockers and placed a hand over my heart. What is this feeling I have? I quickly ran off to my first bell class so I wouldn't be late and I sat down next to Rikku who was sitting on Gippals lap. She grinned at me and I blushed as they both started cracking up laughing.  
  
" Shut up and pay attention," I stated as they looked at each other and started to laugh again. I sighed heavily as the lecture began and I dozed off. I woke up when I heard the bell ring and I slowly walked out of the class to my locker to find Tidus there leaning against it. I quickly grabbed my other books and turned my attention to him.  
  
" Shall we?" he questioned holding his hand out to me and I accepted it as he entertwined our fingers, that was something I wasn't expecting as I looked up at him confusedly.  
  
" I'm ruining your reputation," I stated turning to all the people around us glaring at me.  
  
" Who cares, they don't have any say in who I hang out with, in fact, how about we give them alittle show right here," he smirk coming to a complete stop. I looked at him confusedly only to see an evil sparkle in his eye as I figured out what he meant by his words. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and played along dropping my books to the ground just as he had wrapping my arms around his neck drawing myself closer to him as the people around us continued to watch in shock at what we were doing. He leaned over and kissed my lips and I willingly complied to his wishes as he deepened it. We heard gasps from around us and I smirked as we pulled away and picked our books back up.  
  
* To bad we were just acting* I thought as we entered the classroom to find Auron staring at us with a smirk.  
  
" What do you want old man?" Tidus questioned taking his seat as he turned his attention to me.  
  
" Your both late," he stated continuing on with his lesson. I took a seat in my seat and started to take notes until the end of the class bell. The next class would be hell considering that it was lunch and Sea would be there. I saw with my usual group with the exception of Tidus, Squall, Cloud, and a girl named Aeris. Once we had ate I got a weird feeling in my stomach and looked up to see Sea smirking at me as he took my hand in his.  
  
" I haven't seen you all day my love, I have missed you," he stated kissing my hand before I finally pulled it out of his grip, " I like them fiesty."  
  
" Go fuck a tree and leave my girlfriend alone," Tidus growled standing up taking a place in front of me.  
  
" Since when have you two been going out, last I heard you two hated each other," he laughed as Tidus formed a fist with his hand. I placed a hand on his shoulder standing up causing him to relax instantly at my touch as Sea glared.  
  
" Leave us in peace and no harm will come to you," I said. * yet* I added in my head as he stormed out of the room feeling defeated. Tidus took a seat next to me and placed an arm around my shoulder as I looked up at him shocked, " why?"  
  
" You don't think I would let that bastard touch my girlfriend did you?" he questioned.  
  
" Since when was I your girlfriend?" I questioned as he smirked.  
  
" Last night," he stated causing me to blush maddly. Everyone at the table start to crack up laughing that caused me to blush even harder until someone broke the sielence.  
  
" So, how are we going to defeat Seymour?" I heard Cloud ask as everyone became serious once again. I didn't have a clue how to beat him and I didn't think anyone else did.  
  
" Lets not talk about it right now," Rikku suggested and I shook my head.  
  
" Cloud's right, we need a plan," I stated as I suddenly got an idea in my head. I knew nobody would go for it but it was the only thing that I could think of that could work.  
  
" I'll go out with him," I stated looking at the ground. Tidus tightened his grip around me and looked at me shocked.  
  
" What are you talking about?" he questioned.  
  
" Yunie, you can't be serious!" Rikku exclaimed as I looked up to meet the eyes of everyone at the table looking at me. Most of the eyes held disbelief and there were a few that showed understanding.  
  
" Come on, think about it, if Yuna was to do this then she could catch Seymour off guard and then we could make our move," Cloud stated as everyone nodded in unision except for Tidus who refused to listen.  
  
" Tidus, I want my memories back and I have to do this, please understand," I stated standin up. He looked at me confusedly and I leaned down toward him and kissed him on the lips before walking away.  
  
* This plan better work or someones going to end up dead* thougth Tidus before following shortly after me.  
  
So... what do ya think?? Huh? Imagine this! I get told by one person to update and I finally have all these ideas running around in my mind! So cool if ya ask me! Please read and review ( reveiw again if you already have!) Tiff ( sorry for spelling errors!) 


	7. The Breakup

Thanks for the reveiws!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Final Fantasys I use in this fic!  
  
Chapter 7- The break up   
  
I walked outside and into the court yard to get some fresh air. I hated how everything was against me nowadays. Everything was against me, I swear it was, even the wind as against me as I tried my best to keep my hair from going everywhere but whenever I would the wind would mess it up again until I finally gave up on trying. I leaned up against a Sakura tree and closed my air enjoying the cool air and the comfort it brought me. I thought back to the past when I would wish I was at home instead of on my pilgiramige, when I was at home I always felt connect to ereything. The sun ducked behind a clouds and I felt something wet touch my nose. It was starting to rain and everyone went running inside. Everyone except for me, I loved the rain, I loved how it felt against my skin.  
  
" Yuna!" I heard someone yell as I opened my eyes to find Tidus running towards me. I gave him a weak smile and ran my fingers through my now soaked hair.  
  
" Hi," I stated walking up to him the rest of the way.  
  
" Your going to catch a vold out her in just a tank top," he stated taking off his hoodie. He slipped it over my head and I looked down at it and laughed. Tidus was taller than me and he always wore baggy clothes. The black hoodie fell to at least my knees and my hand were nowhere to be found in the sleeves as I lifted them up. He put his arm around me and lead me back to the school out of the rain. Once inside he took me to one of the classrooms that didn't have anyone in it and opened a window letting in the cool breeze.  
  
" It feels good," I stated looking towards the window.  
  
" I love when it rains,," he said and I smiled.  
  
" That's one thing we have in common," I said as he walked up to me and embraced me.  
  
" Tonight there is a blitzball game and I was wondering if after the game you would like to go catch a movie with me?" he asked as I hugged him back.  
  
" What movie?" I questioned as he sat in a chair with me in his lap.  
  
" Hmm... there this one out called Ghost Ship, but it's a scary movie," he stated trying to think of some recent movie releases.  
  
" Oh yeah, I really want to see that," I exclaimed as he held me closer.  
  
" Then we will," he smiled kissing my neck as the bell rang. I was about to take off his hoodie but he stopped me, " you look cuter in it than I do, keep it."  
  
I threw my arms around his neck and smiled.  
  
" Thank you," I said as he hugged me back. We went to study hall and talk about a few things like how we were going to try to make the break up convencing enough to throw Sea off his game when I went crying to him for comfort. The rest of the day went well until that night when I had to go to the game. Rikku came over to help me get ready. I wore a black knee high skirt that slanted on one side so it reached my ankles. I had on black combat boots and a red tank top. I had on little make up and a hairclip to top it all off.  
  
" You look great!" she exclaimed as she pushed me out to her car. Gippal was also going to the game and she offered to drive me up so we didn't have to take two different cars and desides the fact that Tidus wanted to bring me home. We made it to the game ten minuted before it started and Tidus, Squall, and Cloud ran up to us.  
  
" Glad you could make it!" Tidus said kissing my cheek before whispering in my ear, " you look great tonight." When he said that I knew my face was bright red and I said thanks. We took ours seats next to Giggal and watched the game. Tidus scored the most points and the score ended up to be 23-15.  
  
We went to meet the other guys when someone came up from behind me and wrapped there arms around my waist as I looked up to see Tidus's face as he placed his head on my shoulder.  
  
" You ready to go?" he questioned and I nodded. We went to the movie and sat near the back. His arm was around my shoulder and my head was on his chest as we watched it. None of it really scared me because I had seen far worst than that but I wasn't going to let that ruin the moment. I snuggled into his side and signed in contentment as he hekd me tighter.  
  
" Tired?" he questioned with a laugh and I hit his arm playfully.  
  
" Shut up," I stated as the credits came on and we walked out of the theater. He took us to the car and he drove off towards my house. Once we pulled into my driveway he stopped the car and pulled me into an embrace.  
  
" I guess our plan is going to be Monday at school," he stated as I snuggled into his chest. He laid his head against the door and held me close to his body. He stroked my back and I soon found myself asleep in his arms.  
  
I woke up to find myself in my room once again and I sat up and yawned.  
  
" Looks like the sleepy head desided to get up, ya?" I heard Wakka say from my door as I sat up.  
  
" Good morning Wakka," I said walking up to my closet door to pick out an outfit for that day.  
  
" There is someone here for you, ya, so hurry up," he said walking out of my room. I shrugged it off and quickly jumped in the shower and changed into a pair of red plaid pants and a white tank top. I put on a pair of flip flops and threw my hair up into a messy bun as I walked out of my room. I saw Lulu in the livingroom talking to someone so I walked in and sat down to see Tidus there smiling at me.  
  
" Hey there," he said as Lulu left the room leaving us alone, " I believe we need to talk about somethings that are going to happen on Monday at school."  
  
" Yeah," I said walking up to him sitting next to him, " we do need to talk about that don't we."  
  
" Yes," he said placing his arms around me as I laid against him letting him take me down with him when he laid down placing his head on the arm on the couch.  
  
" Should we do it at lunch?" I questioned as he nodded, " I guess we should get into an argument."  
  
" What about?" he questioned.  
  
" Me being a "stuck up" summoner who wishes everybody to bow down to me because I saved the world from the bad guy," I laughed as he threw a pillow at me.  
  
" Not funny," he said between laughs, " but that would work because that's how I was. Monday at lunch we will get into an argument on how I think your a stuck up bitch so to say, even though you never will be and we will break up. How are we going to get into the talk of the summoner thing?"  
  
" I don't know, maybe we could fill the others in on it and Rikku will bring it up. She can start talking about some of our travels and you can cut in. I'll start to disagree with you and you get all mad and break up with me and I go running out of the room crying. But we have to wait until Sea is in the lunch room to start to conversation," I explained as he kissed my forehead.  
  
" I like how you think, I'll kick your foot when I see him coming," he said as I nodded.  
  
" Looks like we have everything worked out then," I said turning to him, " all we have to do is inform the others."  
  
" Yes, I'll call them when I get home later today and tell them, until then, what do you want to do?" he questioned and I shurruged, " you know how to iceskate?" he asked and I shook my head, " well, your going to learn."  
  
" What?" I questioned as he pulled me up as I grabbed my hoodie from the closet. He pulled me to the car and drove an hour to an ice rink. Once I had my ice skates on Tidus pulled me out onto the ice, " Ah, Tidus!"  
  
" I won't let you fall, just follow what my feet do," he said as he started skating backwards holding onto my hands. I slowly started to glide across the ice turning the corners with Tidus's help, " you see, you can do it."  
  
" Only because your helping me," I said as he let go of my hands and I started to skate by myself.  
  
" Well, well,well, if it isn't the happy couple, it makes me sick to see my future wife with you," we heard as Tidus wrapped an arm around my waist looking at Sea with a promise of death in his look.  
  
" What do you want?" I questioned as he smirked.  
  
" Just to warn you that there is a greater evil out there than Sin," he said walking up to me, " we can fight it together my love."  
  
" Whatever, get away from her bastard," Tidus said walking in front of me as I pushed him back.  
  
" Let the man talk," I said skating up to him.  
  
" Come with me Yuna and become a summoner once again, the aeons will come if you call, you and me together will be able to defeat this massive power that is trying to take over the world," he explained as all three of us walked off the ice.  
  
" Sounds fishy if you ask me," Tidus stated as I looked at him telling him I knew what I was doing.  
  
" So, what do I get in return for helping you destroy this "big evil"," I questioned as he got a smirk on his face that scared the living daylights out of me.  
  
" You get me and I and get my love," he said.  
  
" That's obsurbe!" Tidus yelled in outrage.  
  
" I accept," I stated in a whisper causing Tidus to look at me in suprise and Seas to smirk at my desicion.  
  
" Yuna," Tidus whispered looking at me with saddness in his eyes.  
  
" You heard me Tidus, I don't see the point in continuing this little thing that has been going on between us if we don't remember each other. What is the point? I think that Sea could take better care of me and he didn't judge me when I first met him because I was the High Summoner. It's over Tidus, don't think of me anymore," I stated walking away with Sea arm in arm.  
  
" Did I hear her right? She chose him over me?" Tidus questioned as tears filled his eyes.  
  
* I'm so sorry Tidus, it was just the perfect moment, I couldn't let it escape,* I thought sadly walking to Sea's car getting in.  
  
It's been awhile... not really but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for spelling mistaks!... Tiff 


	8. Running Away

Hey.. I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy and I have had a MASSIVE writers block so hopefully that won't happen again.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own FF10 or anyother FF game.  
  
Chapter 8- Running Away  
  
I still couldn't believe I did that to Tidus. He looked so pethetic without me by him but this was for the best right? I certianly hoped so.  
  
" Hey Yuna, we are here," Sea said as I looked out of the car to see my house.  
  
" Yep, this is my place," I said about to get out but Sea grabbed me by the arm and forced me to look at him.  
  
" Your forgetting something," he said leaning forward to kiss me. He closed him eyes and I looked around nervesly for something to stop him and I spotted a stuffed dog. I quickly picked it up and held it in front of my face as he kissed it.   
  
' There is no way in HELL I'm kissing this guy,' I huffed throwing the dog back on the ground when he opened his eyes.  
  
" Hehe, I better go," I said hastily as I ran out of the car and into my room. I instantly ran to my bed and started to cry my eyes out. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't just let Sea go and act like I didn't know him. I felt terrible and my mind was wandering back to Tidus. I eventually cried myself to sleep. I didn't sleep really well that night. I always woke up to the same dream where sea was trying to kill me. Like in the Lion King II when Simba is dreaming about his fathers death and he thinks Scar is going to kill him but it is really Kovu? Yeah, I felt like that. I ended up getting up earlier for school that day and quickly dressed so I could get in a good job before I had to go to school. Once outside I started running and I didn't even look where I was going and I soon found myself in front of Tidus's house.  
  
" Why did you came here?" I heard someone ask bitterly as I whipped around to see Tidus.  
  
" I need to talk to you about last night," I whispered looking at the ground in shame.  
  
" Yeah, what about it?" he asked bitterly turning around so he wouldn't have to look at me.  
  
" I can understand why your mad at me, but please let me explained. It was the perfect chance to do it. It wasn't planned and he didn't expect me to do it and neither did you. Would you have really look so hurt if the break up was planned?" I questioned as he turned to me.  
  
" I guess I wouldn't have," he admitted looking at me.  
  
" see, that's why I did it. It was more believable since it wasn't planned," I explained as I walked up to him placing my arms around his neck, " please, I'm sorry."  
  
" It's okay, I understand now, your forgiven," he whispered in my ear before kissing my jawline.  
  
" I found something out about Sea," I said as he pulled away.  
  
" What is it?" he questioned as he motioned us to get into his car and we did.  
  
" He's dead. Like his father, he shouldn't have come back but somehow he found a way. If I was still able to preform a sending then I could send him back to where he belongs," I explained as he nodded.  
  
" How about this, tell him you want to show him your dance moves and take him to the ocean and do it," he suggested as I looked at him shocked.  
  
" And here I thought you couldn't come up with anything good whatsoever. I think I'll do that," I smiled as we pulled into the school lot.  
  
" Yuna, promise me one thing," Tidus said looking over at me with pleading eyes.  
  
" What is it?" I questioned.  
  
" DOn't let him kiss you, please. I know you are 'going out' with him but don't do that," he whispered feeling embarassed that he just told me to do that.  
  
" Don't worry about it. Last night he wanted to kiss me so when he was about to I picked up a stuffed animal and he kissed it. I won't allow myself to be kissed that that monsterous fiend," I half growled.  
  
" Wow, I've never seen this side of you before Yuna, you should bring it out more often," Tidus laughed as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
  
" Could we meet somewhere tonight?" I questioned as he nodded.  
  
" How about at the Seashack by the ocean," he suggested as I nodded.  
  
" That would be great, say around 9?" I said as he smirked.  
  
" Anytime, anywhere," he said as we got out of his car. Sea walked up to us jealous considering I had just gotten out of my 'ex' boyfriends car.  
  
" Why did 'he' bring you to school?" he growled as I looked over at him.  
  
" I got up this morning and went to my car to find it out of gas so I started walking to school. I realised I was going to be late and thats when I heard someone honk at me and it was Tidus. Even if we broke up we are still friends, is that alright with you?" I asked sweetly as he nodded.  
  
" By all means," he said grabbing my hand in his leading me away. I sighed in defeat when we reached my locker and got my things for first bell. Sea walked me to first bell since he had the same class and sat next to me.  
  
" Excuse me, that's my seat," Rikku said looking at him.  
  
" Not today, it doesn't have your name on it anywhere," he stated as a matter-of-factly.  
  
" Well, accually it does, now, if you were to look under the desk you would seen 'Rikku loves Gippal' on it so clearly it is my desk," Rikku argued as Sea stood up.  
  
" Fine," Sea spat sitting behind me. I didn't like this arrangment, personally, I didn't like that fact that he could stare at the back of my head all bell and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I wuld rather have Tidus sitting behind me.  
  
" Hey Rikku," Gippal said walking up to us, " why is he in my seat?"  
  
" What are you talking about?" Sea questioned glaring at him.  
  
" Just stating that you are sitting in my seat and that I would like it back," Gippal said glaring at Sea.  
  
" It doens't have your name on it," he smirked as Gippal shook his head.  
  
" Accually, if you look at the bottom of the it says 'Gippal loves Rikku' so clearly that is my desk. Once again Sea looked under the desk and sure enough there was the engraved words. He mummbled a few curses and stood to his feet looking for a clear desk. There were none left on my side of the room, thank Yevon, therefore he walked to the other side of the room and took a seat there.  
  
" You guys are slick, I wonder if he knows that ' Rikku loves Gippal' and 'Gippal loves Rikku' is written on all the desks in here," I said with a laugh.  
  
" Probrobly not since he just fell for it," Rikku laughed.  
  
" I take it you broke up with Tidus like planned, now what are you going to do?" Gippal questioned.  
  
" Well, sometime this week I'm going to invite him to the ocean with me so he can watch me dance. Sometime in the middle of that I'm going to switch my dance moves to the moves of a sending and send him," I explained truthfully.  
  
" Now that sounds like a plan," Rikku said with a nod.  
  
" Well, Tidus is the one who came up with it so lets just hope it works," I said as the teacher walked in. We worked up until the bell and then went out sepret ways and Sea made his way to me. I quickly ran to my locker, got in and shut the door. Who would have guessed I locked myself in my locker? I just couldn't stand seeing the jerk so it was the only thing that popped into my head at the time. I heard the bell rang and a knock at my locker.  
  
" Hey Yuna, you want out of there?" I heard someone ask. I reconized the voice that belonged to Cloud and I agreed as he opened the locker.  
  
" Thanks alot," I said shutting my locker.  
  
" Anytime, so, I take it you were hiding from Sea? I saw him standing him up until the bell rang and he went to class," he explained as I nodded.  
  
" I couldn't stand to look at him anymore, he's following me around like a love sick puppy and it's dirving me nuts," I snapped making fists with my hands.  
  
" Hey, it's understandable but I'm sure everything will work out as planned, did Sea say something about a 'big evil' coming?" he asked walking me to class.  
  
" Yes, why?" I questioned as we stopped at the door.  
  
" Don't believe him, there is no higher power. He was making it up. Oh yeah, and once you get rid of him you will regain all of your memories back since he is the one who stole them," Cloud explained walking away. I walked into Social Studies and apoligized to Auron for being late as I took my seat near the back as I looked at Tidus. He summoned up alittle smile and sent it my way as I sat down. We ended up haveing to work in groups and Auron paired Tidus and I together.  
  
" How did you fair this morning?" he questioned continuing to read the project.  
  
" I ended up locking myself in my locker after first bell and Cloud had to let me out," I stated as he laughed.  
  
" He's already making you go insane?" he asked continuing to laugh.  
  
" Yeah," I said looking over his shoulder purposly leaning my body against his as I read the book.  
  
" Miss me already?" he whispered.  
  
" Dir," I whispered in his ear as the bell rang.  
  
" Bye, love," he whispered walking away from me as I grathered my things. I quickly walked to lunch and sat inbetween Rikku and Paine as Gippal sat in the other side of Rikku and Squall took the spot on the other side of Paine. There were three seats left and I mentally cussed myself out as I saw Sea making his way towards us. I also saw Tidus and Cloud coming from the other way. They made it to the table first and took two of the chairs as Sea walked up. The only chair left was the one at the other end of the table. He grabbed the chair and pulled it behind me drabbing his arms around my neck. I felt like dying right there and then as I looked over at Tidus who glared at the man behind me. He reverted his gaze to me and I looked at him. The whole time we looked into each others eyes and Sea didn't notice because he was behind me.  
  
" So Yuna, you want to do something tonight?" Sea asked.  
  
" I can't, I have a social studies project to work on that's due tomorrow," I half lied. Yes I had a social studies project and it was with Tidus but I was also going somewhere with Tidus.  
  
" I see, what about tomorrow night?" he questioned.  
  
" Sure, lets go to the beach around 6, nobody will be there and I would like to show you something," I explained with a smirk. Tidus looked at me with a smile as the bell ran. Sea let me go as I went to my next class. The next two classes went by so slowly it's not even funny until the final bell rang and I ran to the parking lot. Tidus was at his car and motioned me inside. Once inside he raced off towards my house. We ran in and went to my room where I slammed the door and locked it. We looked at each other and then started to roll with laughter.  
  
" That was so priceless, Sea accually thinks you like him," Tidus said falling onto the bed. I walked up to him and laid next to him placing my head on his chest.  
  
" I feel really guilty," I whispered from where I was.  
  
" Why is this?" he questioned stroking my hair lovingly.  
  
" I feel like a player," I said as he laughed alittle.  
  
" Don't, your not playing anyone," he said as we sat up, now lets get to work on our project," Tidus said getting out his book. We did our report and then desided to rest for a minute. We laid on my bed. He had his arms around my neck and I had mine around his neck as we both laid on our sides looking at each other, " I miss you too Yuna."  
  
I lifted my lips to his and kissed him. I felt his kiss me back and his tongue ran over my bottom lips begging for entrance which I gladdly allowed. Our tongues battled for awhile until I heard someone clear there throaght and I looked up to see Lulu and Wakka smirking at me.  
  
" Care to explain?" Lulu asked as I put my head on Tidus's chest as I blushed a fierce red.  
  
" I'll take that as a no, come on, they really do need to catch up on lost time, ya know," Wakka said shooing Lulu out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
" That was embarassing," I whispered. Tidus agreed as we sat up and looked at the clock.  
  
" Lets get going," he said as we walked out to his car. He drove us to the SeaShack and sat down in the beck away from the window. I ordered an ice cream and Tidus ordered a soda. We talked for awhile until I saw Sea walk into the Shack.  
  
" We have to get out of here," I whispered to Tidus as he turned around to see Sea.  
  
" We should," he said grabbing my arm and leading me around back where we ran out the back. We ducked to advoid the window and made it to his car. I ducked once in the car once in and Tidus drove off towards my house. Once in the drivewat I looked over at Tidus and smiled. We leaned forward and kissed before I left for my house.  
  
" I love you," I said.  
  
" And I you," he whispered as I walked into my house without another word.  
  
Okay... I finally updated, I hope your happy!!! =)??? ^_^... I'm happy that I finally got over writers block. Okay please read and Review and everything will be peachy!- Tiff 


End file.
